Adrenaline
by JJlee Aepr
Summary: Walaupun Jinyoung menjadi setengah robot, akankah Mark mencintai Jinyoung apa adanya? Ataukah, Mark akan berusaha membuat Jinyoung menjadi normal. Takdir, atau nasib yang berubah? Lalu, bagaimana melindungi Jinyoung dari teroris teknologi yang sedang marak? Akankah Jaebum, yang mencintai Jinyoung mau mengorbankan cintanya dan membantu Mark?MarkJin,Got7,and other
1. Chapter 1

.Adrenaline.

 _Mau itu kau atau bukan. Dirimu tetaplah Park Jinyoung. Milikku, dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh apapun! Ingat itu!._

 _ **-**_ **Mark Tuan-**

 _Aku sudah bilang, kita putus! Kita sudah tidak pacaran lagi, tapi. Kenapa aku masih mencintaimu? Kau harus bertanggung jawab Mark Tuan!_

 **-Park Jinyoung-**

Jeju Island. South Korean.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Ir. Park Min Woo? Insinyur komputer yang tergolong masih muda ini, berhasil memenangkan beberapa penghargaan atas penemuannya yang bmenghebohkan dunia teknologi. Ia berhasil menciptakan alat – alat ber _basic_ komputer, yang bisa membantu dunia komunikasi, terutama dalam hal mengirimkan sinyal secara cepat. Insinyur muda ini tinggal di Jeju bersama anak semata wayangnya yang ia miliki. Istrinya meninggal sejak melahirkan anak pertamanya, sejak itulah, Min Woo tidak pernah mempunyai pikiran untuk menikah lagi. Hidup bersama anak pertamanya sudah cukup. Ia sudah bahagia dengan itu semua.

Sekarang, Min Woo sedang membuat penemuan terbarunya yang ia beri nama _Spazero-x5._ Chip nan kecil itu nantinya akan ditanam kealat yang berwujud kacamata, nantinya, siapapun orang yang memakai kacamata itu, maka ia bisa mendeteksi bahkan memvisualisasikan sinyal – sinyal yang sedang bekerja ataupun radiasi radasi yang ada di sekitar kita. Min Woo berhasil membuatnya, dan kacamata itu sudah 90% jadi. 3 hari lagi, ia akan mepresentasikan jerih payahnya ini ke Prof. Tuan, bos, sekaligus sahabat baik Min Woo. Mereka sudah bersahabat selama kurang lebih 10 tahun, Prof. Tuan adalah seniornya dulu, yang membantu Min Woo meneruskan studynya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Untuk membalas kebaikan Prof Tuan, Minwoo selalu memberi dan mempresentasikan penemuannya ke Prof. Tuan, yang nantinya akan dijual di pasar teknologi bersama – sama.

Minwoo membereskan kacamata 90% jadi itu dan beranjak menuju kamar anaknya yang masih berusia 5 tahun. Ia tersenyum melihat anaknya masih menggeliat dikasur berwarna biru.

"Jinyoung – _ah_ ". Min Woo menggoyangkan tubuh kecil anaknya.

"Engghh.."

"Nyoung – _ah_! _Ireona_ , hari ini kau harus sekolah."

Mendengar kata sekolah, bocah lelaki bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya imut,

"Ayo mandi, lalu sarapan... _Appa_ memasakkan _omurice_ lezat untukmu."

" _Jinjja?"_

Minwoo mengangguk, "Kapan _appa_ membohongimu Nyoung – _ah?"_

"Baiklah aku akan mandi." Ujar Jinyoung sembari beranjak dari kasurnya dari kasur birunya.

CAR

Jinyoung sibuk mengutak – atik puzzle bergambar hewan dalam perjalanan sekolah, sesekali, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya karena bingung bagian mana yang harus ia taruh,

" _Aisshhh..._ Menyebalkan." Gerutu Jinyoung.

Sang ayah tertawa kecil, ia mencubit pipi Jinyoung hingga pipi putih itu memerah,

" _Appa!"_ Protes keluar dari mulut cherry itu,

" _Wae?"_

 _"Appa_ menyebalkan! Semua orang pasti mencubit Nyoung, saem, _ajhumma_ orang tua temanku! Sekarang, _appa_ yang mencubitku, _appoyo."_ Mata bening itu berair. Ayolah! Jika kau dicubit hingga pipimu memerah, sakit bukan?

 _Ckiitt_

Di lampu merah, MinWoo memeluk Jinyoung yang sebentar lagi mulai menangis,

" _Aiguu.._ Anak _appa_ yang manis, _uljima.._ _Appa_ akan menyelesaikan puzzlemu." Hibur Minwoo, ia mencoba menyelesaikan puzzle Jinyoung yang setengah jadi. Dalam waktu singkat, ia sudah bisa menyelesaikan puzzle itu.

"Sudahkan?" Minwoo mengecup dahi Jinyoung dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya,

" _Gomawo appa.._ "

"Sama – sama Nyoung – _ah"_

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di TK tempat Jinyoung sekolah, ternyata, seorang _namja_ cilik yang berumur lebih tua 1 tahun dari Jinyoung sudah menunggu di depan gerbang. Wajah anak kecil tampan itu tampak bahagia melihat mobil yang dinaiki Jinyoung datang. Berbeda dengannya, Jinyoung justru cemberut.

"Lihat! Mark sudah menunggu dari tadi!" Goda Minwoo sembari membukakan pintu untuk Jinyoung. Jinyoung hanya menekuk wajahnya kesal,

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ Park _ajhussii.._ " Sapa bocah kecil tampan bernama Mark itu,

" _Annyeong_ Mark! Kau sepertinya sudah lama menunggu _uri_ Jinyoung?" Tebak Minwoo. Mark hanya terenyum, matanya menatap Jinyoung yang membuang pandangan.

"Baiklah, Jinyoung – _ah.._ _Appa_ berangkat bekerja dulu, kau pulanglah dengan Mark, _appa_ akan menjemputmu disana. Mark, jaga Jinyoung baik – baik ya?" Minwoo mengajak Mark ber _High Five_.

"Oke _ajhussi!"_ Balas Mark.

Setelah mengecup Jinyoung, Minwoo kembali menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Jinyoung dan Mark. Setelah melihat mobil ayahnya pergi, Jinyoung berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Mark,

" _Ya!_ Tunggu aku! Aku kan sudah menunggumu dari tadi tahu!"

"Lagian, siapa yang menyuruh _hyung_ menungguku?"

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu Jinyoungie." Jawab Mark asal.

" _Yaakk!_ _Appo.."_. Jinyoung memukul pelan perut Mark.

"Aku tidak mau pacaran.."

"Tapi, kau tetap pacarku.."

" _Sirheo.._ Nanti seperti di film film, kalau pacaran... Ada yang menangis, aku tidak mau menangis.." Jelas Jinyoung.

"Tapi, aku berjanji... Tidak akan membuatmu seperti di Film – film Nyoung – _ah.._ "

Jinyoung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Benarkah?" Mata kucing Jinyoung menatap Mark penuh harap. Mark tersenyum lebar, ia mengacungkan jentiknya di depan Jinyoung.

"Tentu saja! Untuk _princess_ Jinyoungku, aku bersedia melakukan apapun.."

Jinyoung tersenyum malu dan menyatukan jentiknya dengan Mark,

"Baiklah! Mulai sekarang, Park Jinyoung adalah pacar Mark Tuan. Dan aku berjanji, tidak akan membuat Jinyoung menangis seperti di film – film.."

Jinyoung dan Mark tertawa bersama.

 _Janji itu benar – benar akan ku jaga Park Jinyoung_

_ **Mark Tuan_**

Tepuk tangan riuh membahana di ruangan berukuran 20 x 20 itu. Park Min Woo berhasil membanggakan TT Corporation dengan penemuan barunya, kacamata _Sp-X5_ , kacamata canggih yang bisa mendeteksi sinyal, dan memvisualisasikannya. Hebat bukan? Kacamata ini akan berharga bagi agen agen rahasia negara dan juga tentara, karena bisa mendeteksi berbagai macam jenis sinyal. Hebat bukan? Rencanya, produk kacamata ini akan diluncurkan perdana 2 bulan lagi. Waktu yang cukup singkat dibandingkan waktu peluncuran perdana penemuannya yang lain. Biasanya memakan waktu hingga 3 hingga 5 bulan. Setelah presentasi itu, Min Woo dan Prof Tuan duduk santai dengan kopi di taman gedung TT Corp sambil melihat kedua anak kecil bermain mobil mobilan. Anak itu adalah Mark dan Jinyoung. Mereka berdua terlihat menyayangi satu sama lain, terutama Mark yang sangat berhati – hati memperlakukan Jinyoung, terlihat jelas kalau Mark ingin melindungi Jinyoung sepenuh hati,

"Jinyoung memang sangat manis, pantas saja, Mark selalu merindukan Jinyoungnya." Ucap Prof. Tuan sembari meneguk secangkir kopi hangatnya. Min Woo tertawa,

"Begitu pula Jinyoung.. Setiap ia mendengar sekolah, ia sangat bersemangat... Karena ada Mark,"

Tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Prof. Tuan, ia senang anaknya menyayangi Jinyoung yang memang menurutnya sangat manis, ialah yang menyuruh Mark untuk membuat Jinyoung mencintainya. Dengan iming iming, Prof. Tuan akan menikahkan Mark dan Jinyoung ketika besar nanti. Itu sudah cukup membuat Mark senang dan menyayangi Jinyoung sepenuh hati.

Karena sudah hampir larut malam dan besok kedua bocah itu harus sekolah, Min Woo pamit untuk pulang kerumah,

"Mark... Ini sudah malam, Jinyoung pulang dulu ya?"

Mark mengernyitkan dahinya dan memeluk Jinyoung erat, seakan – akan tidak mau berpisah dengan Jinyoung,

" _Andwae!_ Jinyoung bilang, dia mau menginap disini _Ajhussi.._ "

Prof. Tuan mendekati Mark, kemudian memangku Mark dipahanya,

"Besok, kau kan bisa bertemu Jinyoung.." Hibur Prof. Tuan.

" _Nde.._ Malam ini, Jinyoung tidur dirumah ya? Kalau Jinyoung menginapnya besok saja, _eottae?"_ Sahut Min Woo.

Mark menatap Jinyoung, mata bocah tampan itu mulai berair. Dengan cepat, Jinyoung meraih tangan Mark dan menggenggamnya, bagaikan sihir, setelah melihat senyum Jinyoung, Mark langsung mengusap air mata yang mulai jatuh di pipinya.

"Mark _hyung.._ besok.. Nyoung berjanji akan menginap dan bermain dengan _hyung_ disini, _uljima.._ Kan _hyung_ berjanji tidak akan membuatku menangis, masa _hyung_ sendiri yang menangis?" Ucap Jinyoung dengan polosnya. Mark tersenyum lebar, ia bahagia sekali melihat Jinyoung tersenyum manis.

"Nah.. Itu, kau juga harus berjanji pada _ajhussi_ , agar menjaga Jinyoung, jangan sampai dia menangis ya? _Ajhussi_ tidak pernah lo berbohong dan membuat menangis Jinyoung." Minwoo juga mencoba menghibur Mark.

" _Geurae!_ Besok, Jinyoung pulang denganku yaa?"

Min Woo mengangguk.

"Anak pintar!"

" _Ajhussi..._ Tunggu!"

Mark berlari mengejar Jinyoung dan Minwoo, tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat tangan Jinyoung,

"Minwoo _ajhussi.._ Bolehkah aku menikahi Jinyoung?"

Krikk

Krikk

Jinyoung membulatkan matanya, ia terkejut mendengar Mark mengucapkan kata 'pernikahan'. Sementara Minwoo tersenyum mendengar penuturan bocah cilik yang masih berusia 6 tahun itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang menikah?"

"Dari _appa.._ terus.. Kata orang – orang, kalau kita sudah menikah, maka orang itu milik kita selamanya.." Jawab Mark, dan itu mengundang tawa dari Minwoo, ia melirik Jinyoung yang masih kebingungan,

"Bolehh.. Tapi, kalau kau sudah seperti _ajhussii.._ Tapi syaratnya,"

"Jangan pernah berbohong dan membuat Jinyoung menangis.."

" _Daebak!"_

"Baiklah... Jinyoung, beristirahatlah.. Besok, aku akan masuk sekolah." Jinyoung tersenyum manis danmengangguk, diikuti langkahnya memasuki mobil. Setelah masuk, Jinyoung melambaikan tangannya ke Mark dan Prof Tuan. Stelah melihat mobil Jinyoung menghilang dari gang rumah, Prof Tuan mengajak Mark untuk masuk rumah karena sudah larut malam.

Mobil hitam itu menyusuri jalanan jeju yang sepi dan gelap, ini sudah larut malam. Maklum kalau pulau yang terkenal karena keindahannya ini sudah sepi, selama perjalanan, Jinyoung hanya terdiam sambil memandang jalanan yang sepi. Rupanya, ia masih terngiang ciuman sekilas dari Mark ketika menunggu ayahnya presentasi tadi siang.

 _Barusan, BabySitter Mark membelikan Jinyoung dan Mark eskrim, Mark dibelikan rasa coklat dan Jinyoung stroberi. Kini, mereka berdua sedang menikmati eskrim di ayunan, walaupun ,masih berumur 6 tahun, tapi Mark sudah bisa memakan eskrim dengan cukup rapi, berbeda dengan Jinyoung yang masih sangat belepotan,_

 _"Nyoung – ah, bibirmu belepotan," tunjuk Mark kebibir Jinyoung._

 _"Gwaenchana, aku bisa membersihkannya dengan ini." Jinyoung mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengelap asal daerah bibirnya. Masih ada bekas eskrim di pipi kirinya, tepat dekat dengan ujung bibir._

 _"Heiisshh... Kau tidak bersih membersihkannya Nyoung –ah!"_

 _Tak disangka._

 _Chupp ~_

 _Mark mengecup daerah pipi kiri Jinyoung yang masihterdapat cream stroberi eskrim tadi. Mungkin, 0.5 cm lagi bibir Mark bersentuhan dengan bibir Jinyoung. Mark mengecup pipi Jinyoung cukup lama, sementara Jinyoung hanya bisa diam sambil menggenggam erat stik eskrimnya tadi,_

 _"Nahh... Sudah bersih... Rasa stroberinya enak." Ujar Mark setelah mencium Jinyoung yang masih mengelap pipinya._

 _"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan!"_

 _"Oh.. Kalau orang pacaran, harus seperti itu. Tadi malam, aku melihatnya di TV.. Kau tidak melihat tayangannya tadi malam?" Jelas Mark._

 _Jinyoung menggeleng,"Tapi.."_

 _"Minwoo ajhussi kan juga sering menciummu bukan? Itu karena dia sayang, sama sepertiku."_

 _Mendengar itu, Jinyoung terhibur. Anak kecil mudah untuk percaya sesuatu bukan?_

 _"Baiklah, kalau begitu.. Aku ingin bermain mobil mobilan Hyung.." Rengek Jinyoung. Reflek, Mark menggenggam tangan Jinyoung dan membawanya menuju taman._

"Nyoung – _ah_? Kau mengantuk?." Minwoo berani memfokuskan diri pada Jinyoung setelah mobil mereka masuk di jalan raya yang terang.

"Kalau _appa_ menciumku, berarti, _appa_ menyayangiku?"

Minwoo mengacak rambut hitam anaknya, lalu mengecup dahi Jinyoung.

"Ciuman itu, juga salah satu wujud kasih sayang dan cinta orang selain menyatakannya. Kalau kau sudah besar, kau akan mengerti Nyoung – _ah.._ " Minwoo mencoba menjelaskan Jinyoung arti sebuah ciuman. Jinyoung hanya mengangguk,

" _Keundae, appa..._ Aku ingin mencoba memakai kacamata itu." Tangan mungil Jinyoung menunjuk ke sebuah kotak bening di atas _dashboard_ mobil. Itu adalah kacamata SP – X buatan Minwoo,

"Boleh.."

Minwoo membuka kotak bening itu dan memakaikan kacamata itu ke Jinyoung,

"Tekan ujung ini untuk mengaktifkan fungsinya, dan... Nah, coba katakan apa yang kau lihat!"

"Uwoaaahhh... _Appa.._ Berwarna – warni jalannya.." Jinyoung tak henti – hentinya memuji jalan raya yang sebenarnya hanya jalan kosong dengan penerangan berwarna putih. Yang Jinyoung adalah berbagai garis yang berwarna – warni. Garis itu merupakan visualisasi dari sinyal aktif. Pada malam hari, sinyal itu terlihat indah karena posisi malam yang gelap serti kuatnya kekuatan sinyal pada malam hari, membuat visualisasi sinyalnya menjadi begitu indah dan bagus.

"Coba Mark _Hyung_ bisa memakainya." Entah kenapa Jinyoung tiba – tiba berkata seperti itu.

" _Wae?_ Kau sangat menyukainya?" Goda Minwoo sembari menyetir.

"Mark _hyung_ tampan kan _appa?_ "

Minwoo tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja, kau juga manis Jinyoung – _ah.._ "

"Lalu, bolehkan aku menikah dengan Mark _hyung?"_ Mata Jinyoung mengerjap penuh harap.

"Tidak boleh..."

Senyum manis itu pudar mendengar jawaban dari sang ayah.

" _Wae?_ Mark _hyung_ bilang, ia mencintaiku... Aku juga menyukainya, kenapa tidak boleh _appa?_ " Nada suara Jinyoung mulai bergetar,

" _Omo..._ Kau tidak boleh menikah sekarang Nyoung – _ah..._ Kalian boleh menikah, kalau Mark sudah seperti _appa.._ Bukankah begitu?"

" _Jinjjayo?"_

Jinyoung tersenyum lebar, Minwoopun ikut tersenyum melihat anak semata wayangnya yang bahagia, dalam hati, ia membatin.

 _' Aku tak peduli, siapa yang akan bersama Jinyoungku nantinya. Kalaupun itu Mark, kuharap dia menepati janjinya.. aku.."_

" _APPAAAA..."_

"JINNYOUNG – _AH!"_

BLARR

BRAAK..

Dalam hitungan detik. Entah. Ini takdir. Atau hanya nasib yang berubah.


	2. Chapter 2

Haiii...

Aku author baru disini, hehe... Dan maaf baru bisa menyapa di chapter 2...

Terimakasih para readers yang sudah mau review...

Dan, untuk Chap ini.. aku.. panjangiinn deehhh...

Maaf yak, kalo ada bahasa yang kurang sreg dihati anda anda sekalian.

Dan, sekali lagiii... Maaff... Kalau masih ada Typo...

Dan, silakaaan membaca uri little MarkJin.

.Adrenaline.

 _Mau itu kau atau bukan. Dirimu tetaplah Park Jinyoung. Milikku, dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh apapun! Ingat itu!._

 _ **-**_ **Mark Tuan-**

 _Aku sudah bilang, kita putus! Kita sudah tidak pacaran lagi, tapi. Kenapa aku masih mencintaimu? Kau harus bertanggung jawab Mark Tuan!_

 **-Park Jinyoung-**

Setelah dipakaikan piyama putih bergambar pesawat oleh Ny. Tuan, Mark digendong dan dibawa ke kasurnya, Ny. Tuan sempat mengelus dan memijat dahi Mark agar ia tertidur.

" _Eomma..._ " Panggil Mark pelan.

" _Wae?"_ Jawab Ny. Tuan lembut.

"Jinyoung manis sekali."

Ny. Tuan terdiam, ia mengikuti pandangan Mark yang etrtuju pada foto Jinyoung yang entah sejak kapan terpajang di meja belajar anaknya,

"Sudah, cepatlah tidur... Besok, kau harus sekolah kan?"

Ketika Ny. Tuan hendak beranjak, Mark menahan tangan ibunya,

"Kenapa _eomma_ tidak pernah meresponku kalau sedang bicara tentang Jinyoung? _Appa_ suka Jinyoung, kenapa _eomma_ tidak suka?" Tanya Mark.

"Bukan begitu sayang, kau masih kecil, Jinyoung kan juga.. Belum waktunya, sudah.. Mimpi indah ya."

Setelah mengecup kening Mark, Ny. Tuan keluar kamar dengan mematikan lampu kamar anaknya.

Entah kenapa, Mark masih belum bisa tidur, anak sekecil dia sekarang merasakan hawa aneh. Pikiran bocah itu selalu terarah pada Jinyoung. Sepertinya, Mark begitu rindu pada sosok Park Jinyoung. Bocah itu menyerah, setelah 30 menit hanya berguling – guling di ranjang, ia bangkit. Ia harus menemui _appa_ nya, mungkin, Mark bisa bertanya tanya tentang Jinyoung. Langkah kaki kecil Mark menyusuri lorong rumahnya dan akhirnya sampai di depan kamar _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya. Beruntung pintunya sedikit terbuka, jadi setidaknya ia bisa mengintip apakah ayahnya sudah tidur ataupun belum. Baru saja ingin membuka pintunya agar lebih lebar, Mark tertahan mendengar percakapan kedua orang tuanya,

"Aku tidak suka kau menjodohkan dia dengan anak bawahanmu itu!" Bentak Ny. Tuan.

"Jaga omongan! Terserah Mark, kalau dia bahagia dengan Jinyoung, maka itu pilihannya. Itu kehidupan Mark. Kita tidak berhak mengatur kebahagiaannya! Dan juga, Minwoo bukan bawahanku! Dia rekan dan sahabatku!" Bantah Prof. Tuan.

"Kalau begitu, apa masa depan Mark akan terjamin kalau bersama Jinyoung! Aku tidak mau mempunyai anak penyuka sesama jenis! _Uri_ Mark, akan menikah dengan anak gadis. Yang berbeda dengannya!"

" _Yeoboo!_ Jangan sekali – kali berpikiran seperti itu! Sudah terekam jelas diwajah Mark, kalau dia sangat mencintai Jinyoung, bahkan, dia lebih bahagia bersama Jinyoung dibanding bersama kita!"

" _Ani.._ Jinyoung dan Park Minwoo, harus musnah." Gumam Ny. Tuan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Prof. Tuan.

"Tak akan kubiarkan, tanpa mereka, kita juga tidak bisa makan dan tinggal di rumah semegah ini! Mark juga akan bahagia bersama Jinyoung.."

 _Kriingg ~_

Telepon di kamar Tuan itu berdering, karena telepon itu terletak di dekat pintu, Mark yang masih _shock_ dengan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya tadi langsung bersandar di tembok, perasaannya campuk,

" _Yeoboseyo..."_

-:_

 _"MWORAGO!"_

 _-_ : _

"Baiklah! Cepat kirim alamat rumah sakitnya, aku akan cepat kesana.."

Prof. Tuan menutup teleponnya, ia menghela nafas panjang dan sedikit oleng,

" _Y-y-y-yeobo.._ _Wae geurae?"_

Tak lama, telepon itu kembali berdering,

" _Ye?"_

-:_

"Aku akan segera kesana." Setelah Prof. Tuan menutup teleponnya, ia bergegas untuk berganti baju.

" _YEOBEO!_ Setidaknya jawab aku!" Bentak Ny. Tuan,

"Park Minwoo dan anaknya mengalamai kecelakaan fatal! Di depan persimpangan dekat pasar Jeju. Minwoo meninggal di tempat, dan Jinyoung... Aku tak tahu bagaimana nasibnya." Jawab Prof. Tuan sambil terburu – buru.

"Pastikan Mark tidak tahu tentang ini... Kau tahu kan, kalau sampai Mark tahu.." Prof. Tuan terkesiap, ketika membuka pintu. Mark sudah berdiri dengan mata yang merah dan berair, pipinya pun basah.

" _Omo.._ Mark, kau belum tidur?" Ketika Ny. Tuan mendekati Mark, bocah itu menatap Ny. Tuan dengan tatapan marah. Setelah itu, ia berjalan kearah ayahnya,

" _Ya!_ Kenapa kau seperti itu dengan ibumu!"

" _Ap-p-paa..._ Jinyoungie, _gwaenchana?_ Dia tidak akan menyusul Minwoo _ajhussi_ kan?!" Isak Mark, tangan kecilnya menarik celana Prof. Tuan yang mengangkat dagunya, ia tidak ingin ikut menangis di depan anaknya.

" _APPAA!_ _MALHAEBWAA!_ " Tangis Mark semakin menjadi,

" _Sajangnim,_ mobilnya sudah siap." Kata salah seorang _bodyguard_ pada Prof. Tuan, ia mengangguk sambil berjalan cepat dan menyingkirkan Mark kecil. Sementara Mark masih menangis dan mengejar ayahnya, di belakang Mark, Ny. Tuan juga ikut mengejar,

" _Appaaa!_ Aku ingin bertemu jinyoung, aku merindukan Jinyoung _appa..._ "

Prof. Tuan yang sudah mulai menangis terus berjalan, ia tidak kuat memandang Mark yang pastinya ikut terluka,

" _Appa..._ Bawa aku bertemu Jinyoung."

Walaupun sudah sampai di halaman rumah, Mark masih mengikuti ayahnya, Mark sama sekali tidak mengindahkan panggilan _eomma_ nya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Park Jinyoung.

Brak.

Prof. Tuan menutup pintu mobilnya cepat, Mark masih mengikutinya dan memukul pintu mobil itu.

" _Appa.._ Aku ingin bertemu Jinyoung, aku mencintai Jinyoung _appa!"_ Tangis Mark membuat airmata Prof. Tuan semakin menjadi. Dalam hati, ia berdo'a agar Jinyoung masih bisa diselamatkan, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Mark kehilangan Jinyoung.

"Jalankan mobilnya."

" _Apppaaa..._ Aku rindu Jinyoung! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Jinyoung tidak akan mati.."

Ketika Mark berusaha mengejar mobil Prof. Tuan, Ny. Tuan berhasil menahan Mark, walaupun bocah itu terus melonjak. Karena kesal, Ny. Tuan menepuk mulut Mark,

"Diamlah! Kalau Park Jinyoung mati, biarkan! Mau dia mati, atau hidup, bukan urusanmu! Kau masih anak kecil... Tidak tahu apa – apa tentang cinta."

Bentakan dari sang ibu membuat Mark terkesiap, ia menatap _eomma_ nya tajam. Ia masih tak habis pikir, kenapa ibunya menginginkan Jinyoung mati,

"Lepaskan aku _eomma.._ Aku ingin tidur."

Dengan masih sesegukan, Mark berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara sang ibu berdecih melihat perilaku anaknya,

"Lihat saja anak itu, kalau sampai Park Jinyoung."

Di kamar, Mark kecil memandangi foto Mark kecil, walapun masih 6 tahun, tidak salahkan kalau mereka sudah tahu apa itu kematian? Mark takut, ia kehilangan Jinyoung. Jinyoung adalah sahabat terbaiknya, Mark akan selalu merindukan Jinyoung disaat dia tidak bertemu dengannya. Akhirnya, Mark kecil menyilangkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, matanya tertutup , mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tuhan... Aku menyayangi Jinyoung, seperti menyayangi _eomma, appa_ dan juga Minwoo _ajhussi_. Kalau Minwoo _ajhussi_ sudah meninggal. Jangan sampai itu juga terjadi pada Jinyoung... Aku ingin menikah dengan Jinyoung, dan hidup bahagia. Hikss... Jinyoung jangan sampai meninggal, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Jinyoung. Hiksss... Jinyoung – _ah._ "

Sebuah kecelakaan merengut nyawa seorang penemu hebat, insinyur teknologi yang disegani banyak orang. Mobil yang terdapat Jinyoung di dalamnya lah yang menjadi korban. Truk tronton berwarna putih itu mengalami rem blong, Minwoo mengerem mendadak. Namun, mobil itu justru 'terbang' menabrak truk itu dan terlempar sejauh 20 meter, mobil hitam sport itu juga terbalik sebanyak 3 X dan akhirnya. Nyawa Minwoo harus terengut saat itu juga, Minwoo meninggal dalam keadaan memeluk Jinyoung. Sementara bocah kecil nan manis itu terkena benturan hebat, ia koma, dan matanya harus di operasi karena terkena pecahan kacamata yang ia pakai sebelumnya. Dokter sendiripun masih meragukan apakah bocah cilik itu bisa selamat, pendarahan hebat juga terjadi kepalanya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana kelanjutan bocah malang itu.

Ketika datang, rumah sakit itu terlihat lengang. Seperti tidak terjadi apa – apa, dan seorang lelaki yang mungkin bawahan Minwoo mendatanginya. Lelaki itu membimbing Prof. Tuan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Pror. Tuan terkesiap. Sahabat baik yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri, kini sudah terbaring tanpa nyawa. Minwoo telah tiada, rasanya, baru kemarin ia mengenal Minwoo yang culun dan sering dibully senior lain, dan kini? Begitu cepatnya Minwoo meninggalkan dia. Perusahaan Prof. Tuan juga terkenal karena inovasi penemuan Minwoo, penemuan yang menguncang dunia.

Pikiran Prof. Tuan masih _blank_ , ia masih tidak percaya kalau Minwoo kini tinggal tersisa jasadnya saja. Bendungan di mata Prof. Tuan jebol, ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, tadi 3 jam yang lalu, Minwoo masih duduk dengannya. Meminum kopi bersama, melihat kedua anak mereka bermain, baru tadi, Minwoo pamit pulang. Dan berjanji pada Mark akan datang lagi besok bersama Mark. Semua janji itu musnah, Minwoo telah tiada. Prof. Tuan terjatuh begitu saja, lelaki berkepala 4 itu menangis. Sahabatnya telah tiada,

" _Yaa!_ Park Minwo... Sadarlah, kacamatamu bahkan belum terjual." Ujar Prof. Tuan sambil menangis.

"Ayooo... Kita minum soju bersama, hutangmu masih belum lunas Park Minwoo..."

Orang – orang yang ada di sekitar sana ikut menangis. Mereka seakan – akan tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Prof. Tuan sekarang.

"Minwoo – _ya!_ Bagaimana nasib Jinyoung dan Mark! Kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat mereka tumbuh besar dan menikah! Minwoo – _ya.._ _Ireona,_ jangan tidur terlalu malam.. Ayo minum bersama, Minwoo – _ya!_ "

Malam itu merupakan malam paling kelam bagi Prof. Tuan dan orang – orang yang bekerja di sekitanya. Prof. Tuan juga bingung, tidak ada orang yang bisa menggantikan Minwoo.

Setelah itu, ia menuju ICU, tempat Jinyoung dirawat, hati Prof. Tuan rasanya teriris saat itu juga. Anak kecil yang terbaring tak berdaya itu yang mengambil hati Mark, putranya sendiri. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai Jinyoung menyusul ayahnya.

"Kondisinya sangat parah Profesor. Kami hanya bisa membantunya bertahan. Ada banyak sekali benda yang membentur kepalanya, kalau sampai 2 hari ia tidak di tangani, kondisinya akan sangat banyak. Rumah sakit ini minim alat, kalau Profesor berkenan, kami bisa membawanya ke Seoul saat ini juga." Terang seorang dokter yang menangani Jinyoung. Prof. Tuan memijat kepalanya, mata sembabnya menatap tubuh kecil Jinyoung yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya.

Hatinya mantap. Ia akan memulai kehidupan baru dan meninggalkan dan meninggalkan ini,

"Baiklah, bawa Jinyoung ke Seoul sekarang."

Upacara pemakaman Minwoo berlangsung cepat dan sederhana. Pembakaran jasad Minwoo sendiri dilakukan pukul 5 pagi tadi. Setengah abu kremasinya dibuang di Jeju, dan sisanya disimpan dibawa Seoul oleh teman SMA Minwoo. Pukul 07.00 pagi tadi, Prof. Tuan sudah sampai di rumah, ia bisa melihat Mark yang tampak lesu di meja makan. Biasanya, ia akan bersemangat apabila akan masuk sekolah. Alasannya adalah Jinyoung, namun kini, Mark merasa kehilangan Jinyoung sepenuhnya. Kedua kakak perempuan Mark hanya bisa membujuk adiknya makan, walaupun hanya sedikit. Sambil menghela nafas, Prof. Tuan menarik kursi meja makan,

"Mark, what's happen to you?" Tanya Prof. Tuan. Mark menatap sendu ayahnya,

"You know it _appa..._ " Jawab Mark singkat.

"Setidaknya, makanlah sedikit Mark." Kakak pertama Mark menyahut,

"Dengar! Kau harus makan, anak kecil sepertimu harus banyak makan, jangan pikirkan orang lain, pikirkan dirimu juga." Walaupun tidak dengan nada membentak, perkataan Ny. Tuan cukup membuat Mark kesal.

" _Na kkeutnasseo.._ " Setelah menghabiskan segelas susunya, Mark kecil meninggalkan tempat makan,

" _Ya!_ Mark Tuan! Habiskan makanan dulu!" Seru Ny. Tuan. Sang kakak dan Prof. Tuan terdiam, mereka mungkin lebih mengerti Mark daripada ibunya sendiri.

Mark keluar rumah masih dengan tampang lesu, ia berjalan pelan dengan tas ransel hitam di pundaknya. Mark menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Prof. Tuan menunggu di depan mobil pribadinya, Prof. Tuan berjalan mendekati Mark, kemudian menyamakan badannya dengan Mark. Dengan sayang, Prof. Tuan membelai surai rambut Mark,

"Kau sangat merindukan Jinyoung bukan?"

Mata bening Mark berair, ia benar – benar ingin bertemu Jinyoung.

"Ayo ikut _appa.._ "

Dengan 'manut', Mark mengikuti _appa_ nya.

Di dalam mobil, Mark hanya diam. Dia masih memikirkan Jinyoung, ia takut kalau tiba – tiba ayahnya membawa dia ketempat abu. Mark takut itu terjadi. Mark mulai berbicara ketika mobil itu berbelok ke arah bandara,

" _Appa..._ Kita mau kemana?" tanya Mark akhirnya. Prof. Tuan tersenyum, ia memegang kedua pipi Mark,

"Bukankah kau ingin bertemu Jinyoung?"

Mark terdiam, "Kita mau bertemu Jinyoung?"Prof. Tuan mengangguk,

"Kita mau ke Seoul, disana, kita bisa bertemu Jinyoung."

Kedua mata Mark terlihat berseri, senyuman kecil muncul diwajahnya,

" _Jinjja?_ Jinyoung baik – baik saja kan?"

"Tentu saja... Dia mungkin akan lebih baik lagi kalau bertemu denganmu." Prof. Tuan mencubit hidung Mark.

Mark sedikit terhibur, ia tersenyum dan memeluk ayahnya,

" _Appa_.. Tidak membenci Jinyoung kan? _Appa,_ tidak apa – apa kan kalau aku menikah dengan Jinyoung."

Prof. Tuan tertawa dan mengelus rambut Mark,

"Tentu, _appa_ bahkan tidak menginginkan siapapun selain Jinyoung untuk menjadi menantu _appa."_

"Tapi, kenapa _eomma_ tidak menyukai Jinyoung?"

Prof. Tuan menghela nafas, "Mungkin, _eomma_ belum tahu betapa manisnya Jinyoung itu.."

" _Geojitmal_ , tapi tidak apa – apa kok _appa_ berbohong... Itu untuk membuatku senang kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau _appa_ berbohong, hmm?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan tidak bisa dibohongi."

Prof. Tuan tertawa dan coba menggelitiki Mark, dan sukses membuat Mark tertawa lepas, hingga akhirnya, mobil itu sampai di Jeju International Airport.

Prof. Tuan dan Mark kini telah menginjakkan kaki di Seoul. Mereka harus menempuh 30 menit, untuk menuju rumah sakit tempat Jinyoung dirawat. Got7 University Hospital, disanalah malaikan kecil Mark terbaring. Operasi Jinyoung telah berhasil sejak pukul 06.30 pagi tadi, tepat setelah acara pemakaman selesai. Selama perjalanan di rumah sakit, Mark hanya terlelap tidur, Prof. Tuan sendiri tidak tega membangunkan anak lelakinya itu. Sampai akhirnya, mobil Prof. Tuan sampai di depan gedung megah Got7 University Hospital, dia disambut oleh beberapa orang kenalannya dan bodyguard,

"Mark... Wake up. Kita sudah sampai." Prof. Tuan menggoyangkan tubuh kecil Mark, Mark melenguh pelan. Namun, ia bangun, walaupun mata sipitnya masih mengerjap karena mengantuk.

Dengan pelan, Prof. Tuan menggandeng Mark berjalan memasuki gedung rumah sakit dengan beberapa orang yang mengikutinya dibelakang. Langkah mereka terhenti di lantai 8, disana, ada dokter muda, dokter yang menangani Jinyoung. Dokter itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan Prof. Tuan.

" _Ososeyo_ Professor." Sambut dr. Im ramah.

Prof. Tuan membalas jabatan tangan dr. Im,

" _Ye.._ _Kamsahamnida."_

"Bisa langsung masuk ke ruangan saya?"

"Baiklah, _chamkaman.._ "

Prof. Tuan berlutut di depan Mark dan memegang kedua bahu bocah itu,

"Tunggu di sini ya?"

` " _Appa..._ "

"Setelah ini, kita baru bertemu Jinyoung. _Eottae?"_

Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Setelah dipersilakan untuk duduk, dr. Im mengambil beberapa berkas milik Jinyoung,

"Matanya sudah berhasil kami operasi. Anehnya, pecahan itu sama sekali tidak merusak sistem penglihatan Jinyoung. Tapi, kami memprediksi akan ada efek lain yang terjadi pada Jinyoung. Dan, kami masih tidak tahu efek apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, baiknya lagi, Jinyoung tidak mengalami gegar otak." Jelas dr. Im panjang lebar. Tapi, Prof. Tuan mengerti,

"Berarti... Jinyoung tidak mengalami masalah pada penglihatannya kan?" Tanya Prof. Tuan,

"Ohh... Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak mengalami gegar otak. Dia bahkan dia mempunyai cedera pada otaknya, walaupun dia terkena benturan hebat." Tukas dr. Im.

Prof. Tuan menghela nafas lega,

"dr. Im, bukankah, kau bertemu dengan Minwoo?" Tanya Prof. Tuan lagi, wajah dr. Im menjadi sedih,

"Kami sangat dekat dari SMA profesor. Dan, aku masih tidak percaya dia pergi terlebih dulu sebelum melihat rumah barunya di Seoul."

Prof. Tuan mengernyitkan dahinya,"Rumah baru?"

"Ahh iya... Minwoo memintaku untuk merahasiakannya dari Profesor. Dalam 2 minggu kedepan, ia akan memulai karir baru di Seoul, ke tempat aslinya. Dia sungkan, terus merepotkan Profesor di Jeju. Jadi rencananya, setelah presentasi kacamatanya, ia akan ke Seoul. Tanpa mengajak Jinyoung, itu alasan kenapa Minwoo membolehkan Jinyoung menginap dengan Mark saat itu. Tapi, semuanya kandas."

"Lalu, bolehkan aku tahu, dimana rumahnya?"

Mark yang sedari tadi menunggu akhirnya bosan. Ia mencoba untuk mengintip apa yang dilakukan ayahnya di dalam. Kaki kecilnya berjinjit untuk mencapai kaca yang ada dipintu masuk ruangan dr. Im,

" _Ya!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru seorang bocah lelaki seumuran Mark. Mark menoleh kebelakang, dan menatap heran bocah itu,

" _Wae? Appa_ ku di dalam." Jawab Mark. Anak itu sepertinya masih curiga dengan mark. Ia akhirnya mendekati Mark dan menatap Mark dari atas sampai bawah,

" _Mwo hanenun geoya?"_ Mark risih dengan apa yang dilakukan bocah itu,

"Kau menunggu mereka berbicara?"

Mark mengangguk.

" _Aisshh.._ Membosankan! Kau mau melihat sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak membosankan?" Tawar anak itu baik – baik,

"Kau orang asing."

" _Ya!_ Namaku Im Jaebum. Kau pasti Mark bukan? _Appa_ bercerita tentangmu tadi."

Mark hanya membulatkan bibirnya,

"Ayoo! Ku beritahu malaikat kecil di rumah sakit ini."

Mark mengikuti langkah Jaebum dalam diam, ada rasa aneh dalam dirinya, sehingga ia memilih untuk diam dan menurut untuk mengikuti Jaebum. Mereka menyusuri lorong yang tak jauh dari ruangan dr. Im, sampai akhirnya, Jaebum berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Syuutt.." Jaebum mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Mark yang kebingungan mengangkat kedua alisnya,

"Dia ada di dalam." Ucap Jaebum sambil menunjuk pintu ruangan samping mereka,

Kriett..

Dengan pelan, Jaebum membuka pintu geser ruangan tersebut, Mark hanya mengikuti langkah demi langkah dari Jaebum. Sampai, mereka dihadapkan oleh kaca yang membatasi antara ruang tunggu dan ruangan pasien. Mungkin, agar lebih steril.

"Lihat! Dia malaikat kecil itu. Walaupun wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat, tapi dia manis bukan? Aku tak membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia bangun nantinya, pasti sangat manis." Kata Jaebum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bocah cilik yang terbaring dengan mata tertutup perban di situ.

Sementara bocah yang satunya terdiam, ia tahu, malaikan kecil yang dimaksud Jaebum siapa. Dan dia juga tahu, bagaimana manisnya malaikat itu kala bangun, tersenyum, marah, atapun menangis. Mark tahu, dia adalah orang yang ingin dinikahi besok, dan kini. Ia terbaring tak berdaya, matanya tertutup perban berwarna putih bersih, namun tak sebersih kulit putihnya, dan juga berbagai macam alat – alat medis. Malaikat mungil itu adalah Park Jinyoung. Entah, Mark harus bagaimana. Ada rasa miris dan sakit melihat Jinyoungnya terbaring seperti itu, namun, ada juga rasa lega, karena Jinyoung masih bisa diselamatkan dan masih tidur tenang dihadapan Mark yang terus terdiam,

"Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Jaebum yang mulai heran dengan Mark.

Mark hanya menggeleng, rasanya, ia ingin menangis,

"Eh?"

" _Wae?"_

" _Omo.._ _Abeoji_.. Dia bergerak." Telunjuk Jaebum mengarah ke Jinyoung. Mark membulatkan matanya, Jinyoung bergerak, tangannya, dan juga kepalanya sedikit melakukan pergerakan.

"Aku akan panggil _abeoji.._ "

Sepeninggal Jaebum, Mark yang khawatir pada Jinyoung akhirnya masuk ke ruangan steril itu. Tangan kecilnya memegang salah satu tangan Jinyoung, rasanya dingin, tapi justru yang Mark rasakan adalah kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

" _Ap-p-pa.._.." Lirih Jinyoung,

"Jinyoung – _ah.._ " Panggil Mark pelan,

Gotcha!

Jinyoung merespon, kepalanya bergerak kearah Mark dan genggaman tangan Mark dibalas erat oleh Jinyoung,

"Mark _hyung?"_

" _Nde_ Jinyoung – _ah._ " Sahut Mark,

"Mark _hyung,_ _duryeoweosseo.._ Semuanya gelap, hikss.. Aku takut.." Isak Jinyoung.

Akhirnya, Mark kecil berusaha untuk naik ke ranjang Jinyoung. Ranjangnya cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak sekecil Mark, namun, bocah itu tak kehabisan akal. Ia terus berusaha untuk naik. Ia tidak ingin melihat Jinyoungnya menangis,

"Sstt... _Uljima._ " Bisik Mark tepat di telinga Jinyoung.

" _Appa_ kemana _hyung?"_

 _"_ Ada Hyung disini. Jangan takut,"

"Hikss... _Appa_ dimana, aku takutt.."

Saat itu juga, Prof. Tuan, dr. Im, dan Jaebum masuk keruangan Jinyoung. Semuanya kaget melihat Mark, terutama Jaebum, bagaimana bisa?

"Mark!" Panggil Prof. Tuan,

" _Appa..._ Jinyoung menangis.."

dr. Im kemudian menurunkan Mark dari ranjang Jinyoung dan mulai melakukan seperangkat pemeriksaan, dibantu dengan beberapa perawat yang mengikutinya tadi pada Jinyoung. Jaebum kemudian langsung mendekati Mark,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Jinyoungkan pacarku. Kata ayah Jinyoung, besok aku boleh menikah dengannya." Kata – kata Mark membuat Jaebum bungkam. Ia hanya mengangguk dan pura – pura mengerti.

Setelah menunggu kepastian, perban yang menutupi mata Jinyoung akhirnya dibuka. Entah, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada penglihatan Jinyoung nantinya. Jinyoung mengerjapkan matanya, pandangannya menjadi aneh, dan tangan mungilnya terlihat seperti mencoba meraih sesuatu di depannya, padahal jelas, tidak ada apa – apa,

"Jinyoung – _ah.._ Apa yang kau lihat!" tanya dr. Im khawatir.

Tak ada jawaban dari Jinyoung,

"Nyoung – _ah..._ Jawab aku. Apa yang sedang kau lihat." Sekali lagi, dr. Im bertanya,

"Seperti memakai kacamata _appa.._ " Jawab Jinyoung dengan nada bergetar.

dr. Im bertopang dagu, ia benar – benar masih memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada penglihatan Jinyoung,

"Profesor, chip itu ternyata membuat penglihatannya berfungsi sama dengan kacamata yang dibuat Minwoo.."

" _Mworago?"_ Prof. Tuan kaget,

"Aku kasihan pada Jinyoung, aku harus bisa membuat sesuatu yang bisa membuat dia melihat normal."

"Aku akan membantumu.."

Begitu dr. Im dan Prof. Tuan keluar dari ruangan, Mark mendekati Jinyoung yang mulai menangis, dengan cepat, Mark meraih kedua tangan Jinyoung,

"Nyoung – _ah.._ _Nal bwa.._ "

Mata kucing bocah itu menatap Mark. Mark tersenyum manis,

" _Uljima,_ _appa_ akan melakukan sesuatu agar kau bisa melihat dengan normal. Kalau kau takut, tatap mataku Jinyoung – _ah."_ Kata Mark. Jinyoung kecil tersenyum, setelah melihat Mark, rasanya sudah tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi. Jinyoung kemudian memeluk Mark dengan erat,

" _Gomawo hyung."_

' _Nyoung – ah, aku berjanji. Aku akan menjagamu sampai mati. Kalaupun kau bukan jodohku, aku akan berusaha memintanya pada Tuhan. Yaksokhaejwo.."_ **_Mark Tuan _**

' _Gomawo Mark Hyung. Aku hanya bisa membalas kebaikanmu dengan cinta sederhana yang tulus dari hatiku.. Saranghae hyung.'_ _ **_Park Jinyoung _**_

Tawurrr authorrr!

Panjang apanya ini namanya -_-

Maaf yaaa readers yang kecewaaaa! Sumpah, author bener – bener cari waktu luang buat nerusin FF absurd ini.. maklum, authornya Mondok #ihh siapa yang tanyak!

Adakah readers yang sama dengan author dsini? Yakk.. kalian pasti ngerti yak gimana rasanya mondok ato tinggal di asrama itu!

Hehehe.. kok palah curhat nggilanii..

Makasih yak. Buat riders jujur yang mauk nge review..

Untuk jumlah chap kedepannya masih belum tahuuu!

Diikuti dan di do'akan saja yak bebsss...

And kkeutkajiiii

Salam review dari little MarkJin.. chapter depan sudah besaaarr lohHhhh! Ati – atii...

Luv you alll


	3. Chapter 3

**Haluu MarkJin and Me lovers-_-!**

 **Welcome back to my Terrytorri...**

 **Hmmm.. Makasih banget lo sama yang sudah reviews.. apapun yang kalian katakan saya terima banget, demi masa depan FF absurd ini juga hiksss T_T**

 **Langsungg!**

 **MarkJin sudah tumbuh sehat dan kuat!**

* * *

.Adrenaline.

 _Mau itu kau atau bukan. Dirimu tetaplah Park Jinyoung. Milikku, dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh apapun! Ingat itu!._

 _ **-**_ **Mark Tuan-**

 _Aku sudah bilang, kita putus! Kita sudah tidak pacaran lagi, tapi. Kenapa aku masih mencintaimu? Kau harus bertanggung jawab Mark Tuan!_

 **-Park Jinyoung-**

 _ **12 years later.**_

 **Seoul , South Korean.**

Seoul pagi ini sangat indah, cerah sekali. Mungkin menyambut musim semi, setelah melewati musim dingin yang mungkin bagi sebagian warga Seoul sangat tidak mengenakkan. Tepat sekali, cahaya matahari yang terang dan hangat memasuki kamar seorang yang sedang tertidur lelap, tampak kedamaian terlukis diwajah manis penghuni kamar yang bernuansa _gold_ dan juga _peach_ itu. Seseorang berwajah bak putri salju yang _nyasar_ dimusim semi itu sudah tertidur selama 13 jam. Walaupun wajahnya terlukis kedamaian, rasa lelah masih saja terekam dalam tidurnya. Bibir plum berwarna _cherry_ itu tertutup rapat, dan matanya mengikuti irama mimpinya. Siapapun yang melihat dia, pasti akan memuji betapa indahnya mahakarya dari Tuhan, tak terkecuali lelaki sangat tampan dengan rambut pirang yang masih basah, jelas kalau dia baru selesai mandi. Ia menatap manusia manis di depannya tanpa berkedip, hingga sebuah senyuman nakal keluar dari wajah tampannya. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ditelinga sang laki – laki manis dan mulai menarik nafas,

"KEBAKARAANN!KEBAKARAAN!" Teriak _namja_ tampan itu tepat ditelinga _namja_ manis, sehingga sang manis berambut hitam legam itu terlonjak kaget. Reflek, ia menendang _namja_ tampan itu hingga terjatuh kebawah ranjang,

" _Aiisshh.._ Kau mau menjadi Lionel Messi Jinyoung – _ah!_ Tendanganmu kuat sekali."

Jinyoung mengelus telinga kanannya yang masih berdenyut karena teriakan Mark, ia mendengus kesal dan berpindah ke ujung untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dia mengangkat ujung bibirnya dan menatap Mark malas,

Bukkk...

Sebuah bantal berhasil terlempar mengenai Mark, padahal, Mark masih meringis karena pinggangnya terbentur indah di lantai yang keras.

" _Yaa!_ Kau tidak melihat, aku masih kesakitan karena dirimu!" Protes Mark,

"Salah siapa pagi – pagi sudah membuat keributan, aku masih mengantuk _hyung."_ Jawab Jinyoung tak mau kalah, _plus_ dengan bibir mengerucut yang selalu dirindukan Mark. _Namja_ itu kemudian bangkit dan mendekati Jinyoung yang masih ngambek.

" _Bogoshipda_.." Bisik Mark tepat ditelinga Jinyoung. Jinyoung tersenyum kecil. Ia juga sangat merindukan Mark. Jinyoung baru saja pulang belajar dari Selandia Baru kemarin sore, dan saat itu, Mark belum pulang sekolah, sehingga ia tidak sempat bertemu Mark. Ia terlalu lelah, perjalanan di pesawat membuatnya untuk langsung tertidur. Dan hari ini juga, Jinyoung akan sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Mark.

" _Nado hyung._ " Jawab Jinyoung. Mark tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk Jinyoung erat, mencoba menikmati aroma _namja_ yang paling ia cintai di dunia. Aroma yang hampir 1 tahun tidak ia rasakan. Mark benar – benar tidak ingin kehilangan Jinyoung lagi setelah ini, walaupun hanya 1 detikpun.

"Kita masih pacaran kan?"

Nah. Jinyoung mulai malas kalau Mark membahas tentang hubungan mereka, Jinyoung melepas pelukan Mark yang menimbulkan beberapa pertanyaan di mata Mark,

"Memangnya, _hyung_ pernah menembakku? Aku juga tidak pernah merasa pernah menerima cinta darimu."

"Mulai lagi. Tidak usah pura – pura bodoh Park Jinyoung! Sebentar lagi, kau akan menikah denganku."

Jinyoung mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Oh ya? Jangan pernah bermimpi setinggi itu Mark Tuan _doryeonim_. Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu kok." Bantah Jinyoung.

"No! We will married beautiful Park Jinyoung."

"Hissshhh.."

 _Namja_ manis itu beranjak dari kasur dan menyeret Mark agar keluar dari kamarnya,

" _Ya.. Ya.. Ya.._ Kenapa kau mengusirku?"

"Aku mau mandi, aku tidak mau ada _hyung pervert_ ketika aku mandi."

"Baiklah, tapii... Kau harus selalu bersama selama di sekolah nanti!"

"Tidak bisa janji _hyung!_ "

"Jinyoung – _ahhh.."_ Mark mulai mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ nya, mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang benar – benar menggemaskan. Namun Jinyoung justru tambah kesal,

"Pergi saja dengan Suzy, bukankah kalian ada janji di K- Chu cafe pukul 06.30 nanti? Bye.."

Braakk

Jinyoung menutup keras pintu kamarnya,

"Isshh.. Kau yang pura – pura bodoh _hyung!_ Kau kira, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama aku di Wellington." Jinyoung kemudian meninggalkan pintu tanpa mempedulikan gedoran Mark yang terus menyangkal kata – kata Jinyoung tadi.

* * *

Sekali lagi, _namja_ manis itu menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Kemeja putih yang dibalut rompi berwarna coklat kayu, di sebelah kiri rompi tersebut, ada lambang "Higher High School" dan di sebelah kanannya, _nametag_ 'Park Jinyoung' menempel dengan rapi. Celana panjang yang senada dengan rompinya menutupi kaki jenjang milik Jinyoung. Setelah menyisir rambut hitam legamnya, Jinyoung menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di meja. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan _study_ setahunnya di Selandia Baru, tepatnya di Wellington. Di sana, ia bersekolah di sekolah kedokteran. Jelas sangat bertolak belakang dengan keinginan Jinyoung yang ingin menjadi Psikiater. Dia belajar di sana bukan karena keinginannya sendiri, tapi atas kehendak ibunda Mark, Ny. Tuan. Dan Jinyoung hanya bisa menurut, karena Jinyoung tahu Ny. Tuan sangat membencinya. Apalagi sejak kecelakaan 12 tahun lalu yang merengut nyawa ayahnya sendiri, dan juga kenormalan penglihatannya. Ia tinggal bersama keluarga Tuan, dia dibesarkan dan juga di sekolahkan dengan baik oleh Prof. Tuan, namun tidak dengan Ny. Tuan. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya Ny. Tuan berusaha menyingkirkan Jinyoung dari kehidupan Mark, dan kembali gagal karena Ny. Tuan ketahuan oleh suaminya asal menyekolahkan Jinyoung disana. Hasilnya, Jinyoung dipaksa kembali ke Korea untuk bersekolah bersama Mark. Itu alasan kenapa Jinyoung tidak pernah mengakui Mark sebagai pacarnya.

Kemudian, ia mengambil kacamata berframe biru langit, warna kesukaan Jinyoung. Mungkin, terlihat seperti kacamata biasa, namun, kacamata ini benar – benar berharga. Semenjak kecelakaan itu, ada benda asing yang sangat kecil bergabung dengan salah satu organ tubuh Jinyoung, yakni otak. Dan benda tersebut mengenai tepat di saraf optik. Memang tidak membuat kebutaan, namun, berefek pada penglihatan dan juga instingnya, Jinyoung bisa melihat apapun jenis sinyal aktif yang ada di dunia ini. Dan dengan instingnya, ia juga bisa memutus jaringan sinyal tersebut. Dulu, sebelum dibuatkan kacamata ini, Jinyoung sering sekali merusak sistem komunikasi yang ada di Korea, itu juga karena dia belum bisa mengatur instingnya. Berkat kerja keras Prof. Tuan dan dr. Im, ia bisa melihat dengan normal dengan kacamata ini.

Setelah dirasa rapi, Jinyoung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah. Disana, keluarga Tuan sudah berkumpul. Namun, ia mebelokkan kakinya dari ruang makan. Keluarga Tuan terlihat sangat bahagia tanpanya, dia benar – benar merasa menjadi benalu bagi keluarga ini. Apalagi dimata Ny. Tuan yang sama sekali tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jinyoung berjalan keluar rumah tanpa sarapan, mungkin ia bisa membeli beberapa makanan di jalan nanti. Begitu sampai di gerbang rumah yang megah itu, ia dicegat oleh satpam penjaga rumah,

"Jinyoung _doryeonim_..." Sapa satpam bernama Jo Sang Min itu. Jinyoung tersenyum manis dan membungkuk 90 derajat,

" _Annyeong_ Sang Min – _ssi_.. Kau lupa, aku tidak suka dipanggil _doryeomin_. Ingat, aku hanya menumpang disini," Kata Jinyoung.

Sang Min tertawa,"Hahahha... _Mianhae_ Jinyoung – _ssi._ Oh iya, kemana Mark _doryeonim?_ Kalian tidak berangkat bersama?" Tanya Sang Min lagi. Jinyoung menggeleng,

" _Ani_.. Aku masih harus mengurus administrasi sekolah," Jelas Jinyoung berbohong. Segala administrasi sudah diselesaikan oleh Prof. Tuan jauh – jauh hari. Dan sekarang, Jinyoung tinggal masuk dan duduk manis dikelas, mendengarkan penjelasan guru.

"Jinyoung – _ssi.._ Mau saya antar?"

"Tidak usah, aku mau naik taksi saja. Jangan beritahu Mark _hyung_ kalau aku naik taksi!"

"Tapi.."

Sang Min menghela nafas melihat Jinyoung yang sudah berlalu keluar gerbang. Sang Min sebenarnya tahu kalau Jinyoung hanya berbohong. Ia tahu, kalau Jinyoung berangkat sendiri karena ada sesuatu yang Ny. Tuan lakukan. Sekiranya itu yang ada dalam fikiran Sang Min.

* * *

Sepertinya, Prof. Tuan mulai khawatir karena Jinyoung belum juga turun untuk bergabung sarapan dengan mereka,

"Oh ya... Kenapa Jinyoung belum turun?" Prof. Tuan memecah keheningan sarapan. Mark menepuk dahinya dan beranjak dari kursi,

"Akan kupanggil _abeoji."_ Namun, kakak perempuannya menahan pergerakannya,

"Duduk! Kau tidak akan memanggilnya, tapi menganggunya. Biar aku saja," Tawar Jia. Mark berdecih dan dibalas juluran lidah dari kakak perempuannya. Ia kembali makan sandwich tuna dengan aksen cemberut,

"Makan jangan seperti orang sakit! Tidak enak dilihat," Sembur Ny. Tuan tiba – tiba. Mark melirik ibunya, dan pada akhirnya, ia memakan sandwich tuna itu dengan cepat dan belepotan. Begitu seterusnya hingga sandwich dan segelas susunya habis. Kegiatannya itu berhenti karena teriakan Jia dari ujung tangga,

"Jinyoung sudah tidak ada di kamarnya!" Seru Jia.

Uhuukk.

Mark tersedak, " _MWO!_ _Ya!_ Jangan bercanda,"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Mark! I'ts True!"

Pemuda tampan itu kemudian berfikir, sejurus kemudian, Mark pergi dari ruang makan dan membawa tasnya, "Aku berangkat dulu." Katanya sebelum menghilang dari ruang makan rumah mewah itu tanpa mempedulikan seruan dari _eomma_ nya. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Jinyoung sendiri, kekhawatirannya pada Jinyoung terlalu besar. Bahkan, ia sampai pernah bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan Jinyoung begitu saja.

Sampai di gerbang, ia menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya pada Sang Min,

"Sang Min – _ssi!_ Kau lihat Jinyoung?"Nafas Mark terengah – engah,

"Emm.. Maaf _doryeonim_. Tapi, Jinyoung _doryeonim_ sudah berangkat dari tadi. Katanya dia ingin naik taksi."

" _MWO!_ KAU BIARKAN DIA BERANGKAT SENDIRI, _ANI_! BAHKAN KAU BIARKAN DIA NAIK TAKSI SENDIRI! _BABO!_ " Marah Mark. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan berlari. Sementara Sang Min kebingungan, ia merasa bersalah pada dua orang pagi ini.

* * *

Setelah membeli beberapa potong _cheese roll_ dan _banana milk_ disebuah minimarket, Jinyoung beruntung langsung mendapatkan taksi, jadi ia tidak perlu lama – lama menunggu. Waktu bel berbunyi masih 1 jam, jadi pemuda manis ini tak perlu khawatir. Perjalanan hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menit. Begitu duduk di taksi, ia langsung menyomot _cheese roll_ kesukaannya. Sebenarnya ia sangat lapar, ia belum makan apa – apa sejak kemarin siang. Itupun hanya satu kotak nasi ayam yang dijual di pesawat, sekarang Jinyoung agak menyesal kenapa tidak bergabung sarapan tadi.

{ _We're Gonna Fly ~}_

Ponsel putih miliknya berdering, nama Mark Tuan tertampang memanggil si pemilik ponsel agar mengangkatnya. Jinyoung menghela nafas dan menekan tombol virtual hijau yang ada dilayar,

" _Yeobose.."_

-: _Ya! Mwohanenun geoya!_ _kenapa kau tidak sarapan dan pergi begitu saja dihari pertama sekolah Park Jinyoung!_

Jinyoung sedikit menjauhkan ponsel putihnya dari telinga, Mark benar – benar mengomel terlalu kencang,

" _Waeyo?_ Aku hanya ingin naik taksi sendiri, kenapa kau repot _hyung!_ " Jawab Jinyoung jutek,

-: _Mwo! Ya! Tentu saja aku repot Jinyoung – ah, kau tahu kan! Aku sangat khawatir padamu._

Nada suara Mark melemah,

" _Gwaenchana_ , lagipula aku kan sudah besar. Wellington lebih berbahaya daripada Seoul, aku bisa mengatasinya. So, Don't Worry," Jinyoung mencoba meyakinkan Mark,

-:Jinyoung – _ah.._ Kau tidak lupa sarapan kan?

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku sedang makan roti kok,"

-:Baiklah, sampai disekolah.. Tunggu aku di dekat papan pengumuman, disana ada banyak kursi! Ingat! Kau adalah pacarku.

Jinyoung memutar bola matanya malas, " _Arasseoyo.."_

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan Mark, Jinyoung tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya, ia suka Mark mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini, rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Apalagi, ia sempat harus kehilangan perasaan hangat yang Mark berikan selama hampir 1 tahun penuh.

"Pacarnya?" Lamunan Jinyoung tentang Mark terhenti,

"Ahh.. _Animida_.." Bantah Jinyoung.

"Kau beruntung anak muda, jaman sekarang. Sudah jarang yang mempunyai pacar yang benar – benar perhatian dengan tulus." Tutur sopir taksi.

Pipi Jinyoung sedikit memerah,

"Hahahha.. _Ajhussi_ yang benar saja, banyak kok yang mempunyai sifat seperti dia,"

"Banyak memang, tapi sedikit yang tulus. Bisa kudengar dari nada bicaranya, dia benar – benar tulus padamu."

Jinyoung menanggapinya dengan senyum manis, memang benar, ia sangat nyaman dan merasa tak ada yang berbahaya di dunia ini jikalau bersama Mark.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, taksi yang dinaiki Jinyoung sampai di depan gerbang Higher High School yang cukup mewah dan besar, terlihat beberapa anak sudah banyak yang memasuki gerbang. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, ia keluar dan berdiri di depan gerbang,

"Kau bisa Park Jinyoung! Fighting!" Bisik Jinyoung pada dirinya sendiri. Kaki jenjangnya mulai berjalan masuk ke kawasan SMA swasta yang besar dan megah tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa ada dan bahkan banyak yang sedang menggosipinya. Ada yang bertanya – bertanya, ada yang mencemooh, ada pula yang memuji, wajah Jinyoung. sampai Jinyoung tak habis fikir, sebenarnya ada berapa murid di sekolah ini, sampai banyak yang tahu kalau dia murid baru. Karena risih, ia melupakan kata – kata Mark yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk menunggu di dekat papan pengumuman.

Entah kenapa, Jinyoung palah berjalan menuju calon kelasnya. Sepanjang jalan, _namja_ manis itu hanya bisa menunduk dan mempercepat langkahnya. Tiba – tiba ia teringat Mark, sekarang, ia sangat butuh kehadiran Mark. Menuju tempat tujuan serasa sangat jauh baginya.

 _'Mark Hyung'_ Batin Jinyoung.

Jinyoung benar – benar benci sendirian tanpa Mark.

Grep

Sebuah tangan melingkar dilehernya, Jinyoung terdiam, ia kenal dengan gelang yang dipakai orang tersebut,

"Jaebum _hyung!"_

Jaebum mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jinyoung dan membawanya kembali ke lantai dasar. Sepertinya, saat ini juga Jinyoung akan dikenal seantero sekolah,

" _Hyung!_ Apa yang kau,"

"Kau bodoh Jinyoung! Tak seharusnya dirimu langsung masuk kelas! Sembunyikan wajahmu dan kau aman denganku,"

Hanya sebentar, Jaebum berhasil membawa Jinyoung ke ruang kepala sekolah. Selama perjalanan, Jinyoung hanya mampu menahan malu dan ketakutan, ia bisa dengar kalau banyak sekali yang memanggil nama Jaebum dan bertanya siapa yang ia bawa. Sedangkan Jaebum menjawab, _'Dongsaeng'_. Perjalanan ke ruang kepala sekolah yang sebenarnya dekat, menjadi terasa sangat jauh bagi Jinyoung, tapi setidaknyaia sedikit lega karena bertemu Jaebum,

"Akhirnya sampai," Jaebum melepas tangan yang melingkar di leher Jinyoung, tepat di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

Jinyoung menatap Jaebum penuh tanya,

" _Ya!_ Masuklah sendiri, itukan urusanmu. Aku berada di kelas 3 -1. Mark berada tepat di sebelah kelasku, 3 – 2. Kalau ada apa – apa, tinggal pilih pilihanmu oke!" Pesan Jaebum sambil menunjukkan jempol,

" _Arasseo hyung, tto.._ _Gomawoyo,_ coba saja tidak ada _hyung._ Mungkin, aku benar – benar seperti orang bodoh," Jaebum tertawa dan mengacak rambut hitam Jinyoung,

"Hahaha.. Jangan sungkan kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, oke? Jaga dirimu baik – baik, ingat! Aku dan Mark hanya bersebelah kelas." Bersamaan dengan sepeninggal Jaebum, Jinyoung masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah.

* * *

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang, Mark langsung berlari masuk kesekolah, Mark yang notabenenya adalah _idol_ sekolah, mendapat sambutan mewah dari para fansnya. Bayangkan! Mark pagi – pagi sudah berlari dengan rambut blonde berantakan yang sedikit basah dan juga keringat yang menghiasi pelipis, semakin membuat kesan seksi pada Mark yang sangat tampan. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan fans – fans alaynya. Yang ada difikirannya adalah cepat menemukan Jinyoung setelah ia mendapati kenyataan, Jinyoung tidak menunggunya di kursi dekat papan pengumuman. Mark sangat khawatir, apalagi, _yeoja_ disini sangat ganas apabila ada _namja_ manis nan innocent seperti Jinyoung. Ada 2 kemungkinan, Jinyoung dibully ataupun di goda! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Mark panas. Oh ayolah, Park Jinyoung kecintaan Mark Tuan, dimana dirimu? Lelaki berambut blonde itu sama sekali tidak putus asa, kakinya membawanya kekantin. Mungkin saja, Jinyoung kekantin? Untuk membeli sarapan? Bisa saja kan?

Sampai kantin, Mark membungkukkan badannya dengan nafas yang terengah – engah, lebih seperti orang yang mengikuti lomba Marathon. Dan, kantin benar – benar sangat sepi dan kosong, hanya ada _ajhumma_ penjaga kantin yang masih membereskan meja dan kursi. Mark akhirnya mendekati _ajhumma_ tersebut,

" _Ajhumma,_ apakah tadi ada _namja_ berkacamata yang kesini?" Tanya Mark. _Ajhumma_ itu terlihat berfikir, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya,

" _Eobseo_ , sejak aku membuka kantin ini. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang membeli ataupun hanya sekedar mampir. Kau yang pertama _haksaeng_ ," Jawaban _Ajhumma_ tadi membuat Mark semakin frustasi,

" _Aisshh, jinjja..._ Jinyoung – _ah._ " Gumam Mark,

"Memang ada apa _haksaeng?_ Kau terlihat sangat khawatir." _Ajhumma_ itu bertanya, memang benar, Mark terlihat sangat khawatir dan frustasi.

"Bukan apa – apa. Ya sudah, _kamsahamnida_."

Mark kembali berlari, namun sesekali, ia mengintip setiap ruangan, berharap salah satu ruangan menampung Jinyoung. Sampai tiba – tiba, ada sekelompok _yeoja_ yang mendekati Mark, mereka terlihat membawa beberapa bingkisan,

"Mark _oppa!_ Cobalah, ini sarapan yang kubuat tadi pagi. Tahan sampai siang," Tawar salah satu _yeoja_.

"Punyaku juga _oppa,_ ini sup ikan hangat. Termosnya mahal _oppa_ , jadi hangat sampai kapanpun." Sahut salah satu yang lainnya.

" _Oppa_ , semalam, aku membuat kimbab spesial hanya untuk _oppa_.."

" _Oppa_... Ini kue basah dari Prancis. Kalau dijual di Korea, harganya mahal sekali."

Mark menepuk dahinya frustasi. Please! fans – fans yang tidak pengertian! Idolamu ini sedang frustasi mencari separuh nafasnya yang belum ia temukan sejak tadi,

"Terimakasih! Tapi, aku sudah kenyang dan terburu – buru. Simpan saja untuk kalian." Entah karena terlalu frustasi atau yang lainnya. Mark bersikap ramah dan mengatakan 'terimakasih'. Tak biasanya. Benar, biasanya, ia hanya akan menghindar dan menolak mentah – mentah tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun.

Ia tak mempedulikan seruan _yeoja_ yang nge _fly_ padahal ke – _geer_ – an itu. Kakinya terus melangkah untuk menemukan yang sangat ia butuhkan sepanjang hidupnya

* * *

.

Mark berjalan di koridor kelas 3 dengan lesu, ia benar- benar frustasi. Jinyoung sama sekali belum ia temukan, selain mengkhawatirkannya, hatinya berteriak kalau dia merindukan Jinyoung. Sangat merindukannya, walaupun tadi pagi sudah bertemu. Di depan kelas 3 – 2, Jaebum berdiri sambil membawa sebotol air putih dingin,

"Sudah menemukan Jinyoung?" Tanya Jaebum, tangannya menyondorkan botol air mineral yang langsung diteguk rakus oleh Mark,

"Belum.." Jawab Mark dengan nada memelas,

"Aku membawanya kekantor kepala sekolah tadi,"

Uhukk

" _Mwo! Yaa!_ Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku,"

" _Ya!_ Kau sendiri kemana. Sudah tahu Jinyoung innocentnya sejagad raya. Kenapa kau biarkan dia berangkat sendirian," Jaebum tak mau kalah,

" _Molla_ , aku juga tidak yakin. Tapi aku yakin, _eomma_ berbuat apa – apa padanya hingga nekat berangkat sendiri." Jelas Mark.

Jaebum memijat pundak Mark,

"Sudahlah, dia sudah besar, pasti bisa jaga diri. Kau sudah tahu belum dia masuk kelas mana?"

Mark nyengir lalu menggeleng,

"Belum... Dia tidak berbicara apa – apa tentang perpindahannya padaku. Issh.. Dasar bocah itu, kau tahu! Tadi pagi, dia mengusirku dari kamar dan mengatakan tentang Suzy. Dia bilang, aku ada janji dengan Suzy. _Ya!_ Padahal, aku tidak sudi dengan Suzy. Bertemu saja membuatku muak, apalagi janjian! Harusnya Jinyoung tahu, aku sama sekali tidak minat mencintai siapapun selain dia," Jaebum hanya bisa tertawa mendengar celotehan Mark, ia sangat lega, berkat kedatangan Jinyoung, Mark menjadi seorang yang periang lagi. Dihadapan orang – orang terpilih saja tentunya. Sifat cuek dan dingin Mark pada _yeoja_ masih sulit dihilangkan, apalagi sejak acara perjodohan Ny. Tuan dengan Suzy, sifat Mark semakin menjadi.

Jaebum dan Mark bersahabat sejak pertemuan mereka di rumah sakit 12 tahun silam, mungkin, pertemuan mereka lebih ke kesan ' _memperebutkan'_ Jinyoung. Namun, entah kenapa, keduanya menjadi sangat klop dan buktinya masih bersahabat hingga sekarang. Hanya kepada Jaebum, Mark mengeluarkan uneg – unegnya. Persahabatan mereka seperti mawar dan tangkainya. Siapapun yang mencoba memisahkan keduanya, pasti akan ikut terluka pula. Tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka berdua. Tapi, Jaebum merahasiakan satu hal pada Mark. Hanya satu hal. Tapi merupakan rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya. Rahasia, kalau pada kenyataannya Jaebum juga mencintai Jinyoung. Bukan sebatas perasaan _hyung_ pada _dongsaeng_ nya. Tapi perasaan yang hampir sama yang dimiliki Mark untuk Jinyoung. Jaebum sadar diri, ia tidak mungkin bisa mengatakan ini pada Mark ataupun Jinyoung, karena dia tahu, cintanya tak akan bisa sebesar cinta Mark untuk Jinyoung. Ia juga tidak mau persahabatan mereka rusak karena satu hal. Itulah kenapa, Jaebum tak bisa terus terang pada Mark.

"Oh ya, apa ibumu masih mengungkit tentang pertunanganmu dengan Suzy?"

Mark melempar kasar botol air yang kosong itu,

"Persetan dengan Jaebum – _ah!_ Sekarang, Jinyoung sudah berada di sampingku dan akan selalu dalam dekapanku. Kalau ada yang berani memutuskan dekapanku pada Jinyoung, maka,"

KRAKK

Kaki jenjang Mark menginjak botol mineral tadi hingga remuk dan menendangnya hingga berakhir di tempat sampah,

"Dia akan bernasib sama dengan botol tadi." Tukas Mark pada akhirnya,

"Hahahaa... _Ara!_ Kau pasti akan melakukan itu."

TENG TONG

" _Ya!_ Bel sudah berbunyi, masuklah kekelasmu!"

" _Nde!_ Professor Im Jaebum!" Mark memberi tanda hormat pada Jaebum sebelum akhirnya memasuki kelas 3 – 2.

* * *

Selama berjalan di belakang Kim _Saem_ , Jinyoung terus menunduk. Ia benar – benar gugup. Ia takut tidak begitu diterima oleh temannya, seperti SMP dulu. Dulu, Jinyoung sering dibully oleh para _yeoja_. Ada yang merupakan fans fanatik Mark, ada pula yang iri, karena Jinyoung memiliki proporsi tubuh yang tak kalah _apik_ dengan para _yeoja_. Dan sekarang, lagi – lagi, Mark menjadi idola sekolah. Jinyoung takut kenangan buruk SMP terulang.

"Tidak usah takut Jinyoung – _ah.."_ Hibur Kim _saem_.

"Ah, _gwaenchana saem_. Mungkin, karena ini pertama kalinya masuk sekolah."

Kim _saem_ tersenyum. Guru berumur 26 tahunan itu kemudian menyamai langkahnya dengan Jinyoung, sehingga berjalan bersebelahan.

"Kuncinya sekolah disini hanya satu Jinyoung. Mudah bergaul, itu saja! Semakin banyak kau menemukan teman, semakin mudah kau beradaptasi dengan sekolah ini. Yakinlah pada _saem."_

Jinyoung membalasnya dengan senyuman getir, pada akhirnya, sampailah mereka di kelas 2 -3. Setelah Kim _saem_ dan Jinyoung masuk, mereka sudah duduk rapi di tempat duduknya masing – masing. Seorang ketua kelas memimpin untuk memberi hormat pada Kim _saem,_

" _Nde,_ sekarang, kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru. Silakan." Kepala Kim _saem_ memberi kode pada Jinyoung agar sedikit maju ke depan. Jinyoung kemudian menarik nafas panjang,

" _Annyeonghasimikka..._ Park Jinyoung _imnida_ , Murid pindahan dari Wellington _Sendren_ High School. Tapi, rumahku di Seoul. Terimakasih."

Tiba – tiba seorang anak mengangkat tangannya,

"Bakat apa yang kau punya?"

Jinyoung tersenyum kecil, " _Molla_ , tapi, aku senang menyanyi."

"Kalau begitu, cobalah bernyanyi di depan kami." Sahut anak yang lainnya,

Kim _saem_ tersenyum dan menyuruh Jinyoung untuk melakukan apa yang teman kelasnya mintam awalnya Jinyoung menolak. Namun, anak sekelas tetap menyorakinya untuk bernyanyi dan mau tidak mau. Jinyoung harus tetap melakukan,

 _Neoneun hwaryeohajin anchiman  
Euneunhage bitna  
Bamhaneurui dalcheoreom  
Deure pin deulkkoccheoreom  
Neoneun pyeongbeomhan geot gatjiman  
Teukbyeolhadanikka  
Aneun saram nuneman  
Boineun boseokcheoreom_

Seketika, penjuru kelas terdiam. Suara Jinyoung benar – benar lembut dan indah. Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua bertepuk tangan kecuali salah satu _yeoja_ ber _nametag_ 'Bae Suzy'. Ia hanya menatap sinis Jinyoung, sejak awal, dia sudah tahu kalau Jinyoung adalah orang yang Mark cintai. Dan dialah alasan kuat kenapa Mark memperlakukannya sama sekali tak seperti orang, tapi seperti hantu. Mark selalu menganggap tak ada manusia bernama Suzy di dunia ini. Percuma Suzy mencoba mendekati Mark, kalau Jinyoung saja masih mengisi hari – harinya.

Sama dengan Jinyoung, selama berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di ujung, ia bertukar pandang sinis dengan Suzy. Sudah Jinyoung duga, ia akan bertemu Suzy dengan cara yang tidak damai.

" _Annyeong_ Park Jinyoung! Namaku Khunpimook Bhuwakul, tapi panggil saja BamBam!" Sapa seorang _namja_ yang juga manis seperti Jinyoung, sambil membalas jabatan tangan BamBAm, Jinyoung tersenym,

" _Annyeong_ BamBam – _ssi.._ Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman sebangku yang akur ya?"

BamBam tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja, aku juga tidak ingin sebelahku kosong. Kata banyak orang, bangku kosong itu tidak baik! Bisa saja diisi oleh makhluk yang menyeramkan."

"Hahahha... Aku tidak menyeramkan kok!" Balas Jinyoung.

Jinyoung tidak sadar, kalau sedari tadi, Suzy terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang cukup menyeramkan. Bisa dilihat kalau Suzy ingin menyingkirkan Park Jinyoung dari Mark Tuan.

* * *

TENG TONG

Bel tanda istirahat Higher High School berdering. Tepat pukul 11.00. Saatnya para siswa untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah hampir 3 jam berkutat pada pelajaran. Kantin yang tadinya sepi, mulai terlihat ramai oleh siswa – siswi yang sekedar ingin duduk, ataupun membeli berbagai macam camilan. Setelah guru matematika kelas 3 -2 keluar, Mark bergegas untuk meninggalkan kelas. Ini merupakan pemandangan bak mukjizat bagi sekitar Mark. Biasanya, ia hanya akan duduk manis di kursi dengan _headphone_ yang bertengger apik dikepalanya.

Jaebum pun tertegun ketika mendapati Mark berlari keluar kelas, tak biasa lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu keluar,

" _Ya!_ Mark! _Eodiga?_ " Seru Jaebum.

"Jinyoung!" Jawab Mark singkat sambil terus berlari.

Langkah kaki Mark memelan setelah melihat papan kelas 2 – 3, senyuman kecil tersungging diwajah tampannya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa risih karena banyak yang memperhatikannya.

Tepat di depan jendela kelas 2 – 3. Kedua mata Mark langsung menangkap seorang malaikat manis yang duduk di sudut dekat jendela, Mark tersenyum. Tempatnya dan Jinyoung sama persis. Sudut di dekat jendela. Bisa dia lihat, Jinyoung tersenyum membalas setiap orang yang menyapanya. Mark cemburu, sangat cemburu palah. Ia paling tidak suka kalau Jinyoung memperlihatkan kesempurnaan dirinya pada orang lain selain dirinya. Pada akhirnya, Mark mengeluarkan ponsel biru dari saku dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Jinyoung,

SEND ~

Ddrttt ~

Pemuda manis itu sedikit kaget ketika ponselnya bergetar, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum melihat nama 'Mark Mark Mark' yang mengirim pesan.

{Jinyoung – _ah_. Kutunggu di atap gedung ini. Tidak ada bantahan! Kalau tidak, aku akan mengatakan pada seluruh sekolah kalau kau adalah pacarku! Satu lagi, jangan pernah membalas sapaan orang dengan senyuman manismu! Aku tidak suka! Senyum manismu hanya untukku!}

Setelah tahu apa isi pesannya, Jinyoung berdecak dan melihat kearah jendela. Tidak ada Mark di sana,

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku menebarkan senyumku? Dasar gampang cemburu," Gerutu Jinyoung.

Baiklah! Dia harus mengikuti perintah Mark Tuan. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas, bermodal asal, Jinyoung terus berjalan sampai di lantai 4, tempat kelas 3 berada. Di sini, dirinya mulai pusing, ada banyak sekali jalan. Dan dia tidak tahu mana jalan menuju atap,

"Jinyoung?"

Mungkin. Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Jaebum terlihat datang menuju dirinya yang sedang bingung,

"Jaebum _hyung!_ " Jinyoung berlari kecil mendekati Jaebum,

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah, Mark menghampirimu tadi?" Tanya Jaebum heran. Jinyoung mengangkat bahunya,

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dia tiba – tiba menyuruhku ke atap lewat pesan. Kau tahu dimana atapnya _hyung_?"

Tangan Jaebum menunjuk kesebuah tangga kecil, tepat selatan dari tempat Jinyoung berdiri,

" _Gomawo hyung!_ " Jawaban singkat Jinyoung membuat Jaebum tersenyum. Mata elangnya terus mengikuti kemana Jinyoung pergi,

"Coba saja aku yang menyuruhku ke atap, apa kau mau Jinyoung – _ah?"_ Batin Jaebum sebelum akhirnya berlalu menuju kelas.

Atap Higher High School tidak semengerikan yang Jinyoung bayangkan. Atap ini seperti taman kecil yang berada di atas. Ada 1 kursi coklat panjang di setiap sudut. Selain itu, pemandangan Higher High School yang menghadap ke bukit, semakin membuat kesan nyaman di atap ini.

BRAKK

Jinyoung terlonjak kaget ketika pintu besi atap tertutup keras, ia berbalik ke belakang dan mendesah pelan setelah mengetahui pelakunya adalah Mark.

Mark berdiri dan terus menatap Jinyoung,

" _Wae geurae hyung?"_

Mark masih tetap menatap Jinyoung dari atas ke bawah, sementara Jinyoung meresponnya dengan berkacak pinggang,

"Aku sudah kesini _hyung,_ kenapa kau masih mencariku? Kau tidak mencari Suzy? Dia terus membicarakanmu loh dikelas! Dia terlihat.."

Chu~

Jinyoung tertegun. Mark mengecup bibirnya, dan ini kali pertama Mark menyentuh bibir Jinyoung. Meski hanya sebuah ciuman lembut, tapi Mark terlihat sangat meresapinya. Mata Jinyoung yang awalnya membulat, mulai menutup. Menikmati manisnya bibir yang bersatu dengan bibirnya kini. Tak ada lumatan. Mark memberikan ciuman ini sebagai tanda kalau dia begitu menyayangi Jinyoung dan ingin terus memilikinya. Perlahan, Mark melepas ciumannya, menangkup kedua pipi putih bak salju itu. Menatap wajah Jinyoung dalam – dalam, matanya sedikit berair, namun Mark menahannya mati – matian. Sementara Jinyoung hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak bisa memberontak, Mark memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut,

GREPP

Setelah ciuman sekilas, Mark memeluknya. Walaupun tadi pagi sudah melepas rindu dengan Jinyoung di kamar, sepertinya Mark belum puas. Pemuda tampan itu memeluk Jinyoung erat, sangat erat. Mencoba berbagi berbagi kehangatan dengan Jinyoung, ia menghirup aroma ' _Mystique'_ yang khas dari kekasih hatinya itu. Begitu pula dengan Jinyoung. Mata sabit itu juga tertutup, ia juga sangat merindukan pelukan hangat dari Mark. Ia sempat harus kehilangan pelukan ini selama setahun, dan rasanya benar – benar. Harus Jinyoung akui. Hidup tanpa pemuda tampan yang memeluknya ini sungguh menyiksa. Jinyoung membalas pelukan Mark dan menyandarkan bahunya di bahu Mark. Aroma maskulin Mark masih sama, dan tidak berubah.

Rasanya, awan dan angin mendukung kegiatan melepas rindu mereka. Angin kini berhembus damai hingga suaranya mungkin terdengar. Tapi Mark dan Jinyoung sama – sama tak terusik dengan dukungan alam. Mereka terus berpelukan, berbagi kehangatan dan juga cinta. Mark tidak akan bosan menghirup aroma Jinyoung, meskipun Jinyoung berkeringat sekalipun. Baginya, Jinyoung adalah kepingan dari hatinya yang rapuh,

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi Jinyoung – _ah._ Hidup tanpamu sedetik saja sangat sulit bagiku, apalagi satu tahun tanpamu. Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan melepasmu. Aku berjanji dan Tuhan saksinya, bahkan, maut sekalipun! Tidak akan bisa memisahkan ku denganmu. _Saranghae_ Park Jinyoung," Bisik Mark tepat ditelinga Jinyoung. Sebuah senyuman terlukis indah diwajah manis Jinyoung,

"Ada apa _hyung,_ tadi pagi kan sudah bertemu,"

" _Bogoshipda_ , apapun itu, aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu."

* * *

Ruangan itu gelap. Ada beberapa alat komputer dan juga alat kedokteran. Hampir di setiap sudut, ada foto – foto orang yang sebagian sudah tercoret rapi, di ruangan bernuansa biru laut itu, terdapat kursi besar yang diduduki seseorang berpawakan seperti seorang bos besar. Di depannya, tertata apik 4 kursi yang di duduki lelaki berpakaian formal. Salah satu dari keempatnya merupakan warga asing,

"We have a report. That person, comeback to Korea again. Because, we can't found him again in New Zealand." Pria asing itu menyerahkan beberapa berkas,

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu siapa namanya?"

Pria asing itu mengangguk dan memberikan berkas lainnya,

"Umurnya masih 16 tahun? Fantastis! Aku membutuhkannya ketika berumur 17 tahun! Kau bodoh!" Pria bos itu membanting kasar berkas tadi,

"Kita bisa terus memantau keadaannya _sajangnim_! Seseorang telah memberi tahu kita dimana sekarang dia berada. Dan, saya menemukan orang yang akan mengawasinya sampai dia berumur 17 tahun! Kita akan kaya!"

Wajah pria yang berumur 30 tahunan itu mengeluarkan senyuman licik. Ia mengelus dagunya dan tertawa jahat,

"Pintar juga dirimu! Cepat laksanakan misi ini! Aku tak sabar melihat Im dan Tuan itu hancur. Dan secanggih apa dia bekerja untuk kita nanti, hahahahaaa..."

* * *

 **Looo? Udah duluu yaaa!**

 **Maaf ya kalau misalnya update lama, abisnya aku nyelesain drama doctors dulu. Dan ternyata dapet banyak ilmu buat tambahan FF absurd ini...**

 **Oh yaa, biar lebih berkawan. Panggil nya jangan author ya? Panggil Wawaw ajaa, gak papa kok. Itu panggilan kesayangan teman temanku buat ku. Aneh sihh, tapi kelihatan friendly...**

 **Chap ini masih 4 member yang keluar, chap depan, insyaallah semua member keluarr..**

 **Dan Chapter depan, author janji bakal panjaang deehhhh... Maaf ya kalau selama ini gak bisa panjang 2 chapternya,**

 **Last...**

 **Review yaaaa readerss sayaaaangggg! Semakin banyak review semakin tidak absurd pula FF iniiii!**

 **SMHILY from Me and MarkJin**


End file.
